yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodnight, My Love
Plot What happens when Kotori has a nightmare and goes to see the one person who will put her doubts to rest? Shyshipping! Oneshot w/Fluff and maybe some OC but, you can be the judge of that... Transcript "Yuma, please, don't!" I cried, watching as the spiked haired boy wrapped his arms around my waist protecting me with his body. Why was he protecting me? Each attack made him bleed even more profusely but, he was still standing holding me against him even though both of us knew he wouldn't last. I watched helplessly as my love took an onslaught for me trying to not let tears fall. "Tori…" he whispered weakly blood trickling from his mouth, "I love you..." and with his last breath he kissed me with dying passion. Not missing a beat I kissed back tasting fresh tears on my lips. Then as soon as it started it ended. Yuma collapsed before me. "YUMAAAAAAAA!" I screamed clutching his lifeless body to my chest, sobbing uncontrollably for my lost love. End Dreamscape "NOO YUMA!" I cried bolting upward gasping for air. I peered around the dark room, thankful that the nightmare is over. Sighing in relief I brought my shaky hand wiping away the extra tears from my eyes. Standing up on the carpet I noticed two things: my pajamas were drenched in sweat and I was…trembling. New tears then pricked my hazel eyes when remembering the one who saved my life. I put my hand over my heart, "Yuma…" I called out into the empty room. My eyes widened, 'What if it wasn't a dream? Yuma might actually be d-dea…' I shook my head with tears cascading down my face, 'No'. Without thinking my feet ran out the door jumping down the staircase and bolted out the door of my house into the cool night air. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, as I ran blindly down the streets dodging cars, fire heidrents and occasionally stray animals who just stared at me with bored eyes. I breathed heavily, tripping over something every ten seconds wasn't really helping my whole I-need-to-get-to-Yuma-as-soon-as-possible situation but, neither were the tears clouding my vision. Looking up my eyes scanned the familiar street with my destination in sight. "Yuma's house" I breathed, running down the sidewalk up the stairs to the porch and knocking firmly on the door. Moments later, Akari opened the door shocked to see me on her porch at 3 a.m. in the morning. Akari blinked, "Kotori…wha- " "W-Where's Yuma?" cutting Akari off my voice trembling a bit. "I n-need to s-see him…" Akari's POV I looked over Kotori's current state. 'She looks horrible' I thought sadly; her green hair had faded into a sickly moss color, disheveled and clinging to her face while the ribbon holding up her bun was close to falling off . She lost all the color in her face with having the exception of dark bags under her bloodshot eyes which surprisingly haven't lost their usual color, hazel. I could also tell she ran here, for the front of her pink tank top had a large streak of dirt running from her chest down to her stomach indicating she fell also her green shorts were in dirt covered shreds at the bottom. Multiple cuts/scraps appeared on her legs down to her feet. Not taking another minute I ushered Kotori inside to a nearby couch sitting on the arm of a chair directly in front of her staring at the ground recollecting the conversation with my little brother the day before… Flashback THUD I darted my eyes toward the door where my brother had just walked in; "Hey Yuma" I greeted not looking up, "how was school?" "…" I raised my head to see his gaze resting on the floor, as though he was in deep thought. I took the chance to notice that his features screamed with concern and that he looked a bit...off. "There is something wrong with Kotori isn't there?" I questioned, knowing my brother cared for her above anything else. He nodded, "Yeah, she's not acting like herself lately, today she fell asleep in class…she NEVER falls asleep in class!" putting emphasis on the word 'never'. He slumped on the couch sighing, "I've asked her if anything was wrong but, she claims she's fine". I swiveled my chair to face him, "Yuma, she's probably having trouble falling asleep at night" reasoning with him before he jumped to conclusions. However he didn't look convinced so I walked over placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Kotori is a strong girl you know that, she can handle whatever has come her way…though if you're still worried about her go straight up to her tomorrow and demand to know the truth". He smiled and stood up, "That's a great idea Nee-chan thanks!" He grabbed his bag walking out of the room with a determined look written on his face. Then I had a devious thought, "And maybe you could tell her how much you like her!" I called in a teasing voice. I then heard him trip up the stairs, "S-SHUT UP!" he yelled back sounding flustered. I laughed, "Ah young love…" End Flashback I steeled a glance at Kotori, "No wonder why Yuma was worried…" Kotori 's leg was anxiously bobbing up and down while her hands were trembling in her lap. I had to end this. "Third door on the right" I answered gesturing toward the staircase. She smiled gratefully, bowing, "Arigatō". Kotori then rushed up the stairs while I watched her form disappear down the hall. "Hopefully they'll both get things off their chest and get together…" … Placing my trembling hand on the door, I pushed it open revealing Yuma's room. The bed was vacant but, I already knew he always slept in the attic full of his parent's artifacts. Climbing the ladder, hoisting myself up to stand my eyes glazed over the countless number of relics lacing every part of the room. Well not every part. Next to the window hung a hammock which was currently inhabited by the stubborn pure-hearted boy who stole my heart. "Yuma…" I whispered, gazing lovingly at his sleeping form. Yuma was wearing a gray t-shirt with gray sweatpants that went to his ankles. The emperor's key that his parents gave him hung around his neck rising and falling against his chest with each steady breath. His spiked head was placed on his right arm lolling side to side. I looked at his closed eyes longing for him to open them to reveal his beautiful ruby orbs. Heat rose up to my face when I had the sudden urge to stroke his cheek. I slowly moved my hand towards his face but, stopped when he whimpered in his sleep. Soon he started tossing and turning rocking the hammock side to side with sweat dripping down his forehead. "NO…NO TORI! He yelled startling me with tears streaming down his face which at the moment made him look so fragile. Worried, I placed my hand on his soft cheek, "Shhhhhh it's alright…" I cooed softly watching as his whole body instantly relaxed from my touch. "I'm right here…" whispering softly, climbing beside him into the hammock which swayed at first then settled when I got situated. Yuma put his head on my chest, unconsciously nuzzling my neck with his nose while having one arm wrapped protectively around my waist and smiling in his sleep. I thanked the lord that Yuma was asleep because my face was literally burning but, when I looked down a smile broke out. That moment was soon over when I saw his eyes flutter open. He looked up from my chest blushing heavily. "Tori-chan?" he cocked his head reached out and touched my face. Before I could even say anything I was suddenly crushed against Yuma in a hug. My cheeks burned hotter than the sun, 'D-Did he j-just call me Tori-c-chan?' I questioned. He buried his face in my neck while clutching me tightly as though I was going to disappear if he let go. "Yuma?" looking down at him, I quickly felt wetness on my neck. When he looked up I gasped, his red eyes were completely bloodshot with noticeable bags under them. When I tried to touch his face he pouted then continued affectionately nuzzling my neck. Even though that action was welcomed and appreciated I still looked at him with concern, 'How long has he been having nightmares? And are they always about me? I started to cry questioning myself, 'Why haven't I noticed this?' trembling I buried my face into his smooth hair tears flowing freely down my face. He heard me sobbing and lifted his head so he was eye level with me, "Tori what's wrong?" he asked concerned, asking why I had started crying. I suddenly got angry with myself and sat up, "Because! I just realized that you've been having horrible nightmares like me and… I never even noticed it" Yuma was taken aback as I kept yelling at my stupidity. "I mean you even noticed that I was troubled lately but, yet I didn't notice a slight change in you…" pausing to catch a breath before I added , "…the one I love who- almost dies every time trying to protect someone as useless as me!" I closed my eyes swinging my legs over the side of the hammock. Moments of complete silence went by before I felt two strong hands on my shoulders turning me toward an angry looking Yuma. "How dare you speak about yourself like that?!" he growled, taking me slightly off guard red eyes piercing mine. "I would gladly protect you with my life!" "Why huh?" I asked raising my voice at him, "Why do you protect me more than anyone else? I'm pathetic! Why do you care so much about me?" His face tinted slightly, "B-Because I l-lo..." he stuttered nervously twindling his thumbs. "The t-truth i-is….. OH FUCK IT!" he leaned in and crashed his lips to mine. I quickly overcame my shock and melted into the kiss wrapping one arm around his neck pulling him towards me while my other arm was caressing the back of his head. He clasped his hand around my waist pulling me down into the hammock crushing my body into his with him moving a hand under my shirt hungrily digging his fingertips into my lower back which didn't hurt but, nonetheless surprised me. I could feel that he has waited for this moment for a long time by how much warmth and emotion radiated off him tonight. I started tracing tender kisses down his neck hearing him, "Mmmm" in approval while fluttering his eyes closed. Placing my head on top of his with a content sigh I kissed his head and whispered, "Goodnight Yuma…I love you". He smiled and kissed my neck, "I love you too, Goodnight my love…" THE END Category:Episodes